


Different world

by Natalielovesonepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalielovesonepiece/pseuds/Natalielovesonepiece
Summary: Law meets his baby sisters nursery teacher for the first time.He is everything Law did not expect.





	Different world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Another ask from tumblr and another multi chapter fic running in my brain, I’m running out of brain space to store all of these ideas O_O
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

His bed was a comfy place, a warm place, a happy place to study. Law was happy when he got the chance to study on his bed, in his room it was quiet, peaceful and everything Law could ever want.

He wondered why med school or any other college hadn’t invested in rows of beds instead of desks to study at, maybe he should suggest it, a whole classroom full of beds.

Law snorted at his own ridiculous idea before leaning forward and started typing on his laptop, he was procrastinating again. 

“Law!” He heard his mother shout from down the hall “could you come here for a moment, please?” Law almost groaned but decided against it, if his mother heard him complaining she would have more than enough to say about it.

He pulled himself off his bed and stretched his back making it crack a few times before making his way down the hall and to the study where his mum was most likely using the computer. 

He peaked his head around the corner, his mother was indeed where he had suspected “What’s up? Printer broke again?” Law asked in a bored tone and his mother sighed as she took her glasses off.

“I need you to go pick your sister up,” Law didn’t stop himself from groaning in annoyance this time, he didn’t care about the consequences.

“I have coursework to finish,” Law complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Are you pouting?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and Law started to frown.

“No!” He uncrossed his arms and put his hands onto his hips instead “I hate going to that nursery, the staff are weird and it smells of dirty diapers!” Law complained and his mother burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Law, darling. We both know that isn’t true, I wouldn’t have allowed our precious little Lamy go to that nursery if that were the case,” She giggled at Laws moody and dark expression, such a grumpy pants. “Look, I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t swamped with work here, just this once please?” 

“You say that every time,” Law rolled his eyes and walked out again.

“Oh and Law, try to smile. You might scare the little kids with such a grumpy pants expression,” his mother chuckled before continuing with her work. 

His mother, along with his father and soon to be himself were all medical professionals. His father was a top cardiology surgeon and his mother was one of the head consultants at the Grand Line Hospital. 

Now he was currently a student in one of the worlds top medical schools and hoping to follow in his mother and fathers footsteps.

He was proud of his parents, not to mention their skills had landed them well paid jobs and of course they lived in a pretty amazing house with private fencing and security system, a huge pool (Lamy’s favourite) a huge driveway that had its own little water feature in the middle and his very own car.

He unlocked his very own black Audi TT parked on the driveway and climbed in, he double checked that Lamy’s car seat was in the back before pulling out onto the street. 

“Mama will be here soon, promise,” Lamy smiled up at Luffy who was growing a little concerned about the whereabouts of her mother or father, they were usually here by now, usually fifteen minutes ago to be exact.

Luffy smiled at her and crouched down “I’ll call them, just to see where they are. You should take this time to take advantage of the sandpit while it’s empty!” Luffy beamed, pointing at the sand pit and Lamy’s eyes lit up before she ran over and dived in, literally.

Luffy laughed as he watched her throw sand into the air and above her head, she giggled like crazy before picking up a spade and bucket.

Lamy is the smallest and always the quietest child in the nursery. Luffy only usually gets to see her true self when all of the other kids have left, she seemed to come out of her shell more when they were the only two left in the classroom.

Luffy thought she was adorable, they both had the same hair colour but her huge emerald green eyes didn’t match his dark chocolate ones. 

“Mmmm chocolate,” Luffy drooled a little as he heard the sound of Lamy’s mothers voice in the phone but it was her usual voicemail message, Luffy sighed and shrugged his shoulders, If Lamy said they’d be here they will be here.

He put the phone down and practically ran over to the sand pit to join in making sandcastles.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the classroom door and both Luffy and Lamy looked up from the sandpit for the first time. Luffy reluctantly climbed out and dusted the sand off his pants while walking over to the door.

Luffy gaped as soon as he opened the door, he was expecting to see Lamy’s mother or father but instead there stood a beautiful, dark haired, tanned guy with cool as hell tattoos. He caught himself just before he started to drool over the guy.

“Hi, I’m Duffy!... shit, I mean Luffy,” Luffy’s cheeks were burning as the guy in front of him raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you? Are you lost?” Luffy asked, not sure what to do, his cheeks burning hotter by the second.

“I’m here for Lamy, I’m her brother,” law answered, looking behind Luffy and noticing Lamy in the sandpit “Come on Lamy, it’s time to go home,” 

“Lawwwww!” Lamy beamed dropping her spade and running over, she was excited to see her big brother. “This is Luffy, he’s my friend,” Lamy smiled up and Luffy while taking Laws hand.

Luffy now started to notice the similarities in features between Lamy and Law now that he knew who he was.

“That’s nice, lets go,” Law said simply and turned, pulling Lamy with him. Law didn’t want to stay too long, this nursery teacher was cute, a bumbling idiot, but also cute.  
If he stayed too long he would get too invested in this guy and Law really didn’t have the time or maybe he did and he just couldn’t be bothered.

“Wait!” Luffy called out as they were half way down the corridor. He didn’t even know WHY, he didn’t even know WHAT he was going to say. This Law guy was rude to him and from what he could see, he didn’t even want to talk to him but there was something about the guy that made him want to try even harder, to change his attitude towards him, even if it was just to listen to that extremely hot husky voice of his. 

“Why? We are going home, aren’t you?” Law asked, looking confused, what was this guys problem? 

“I am! Just let me walk to the school gate with you guys, I’ve just gotta lock up here,” Luffy insisted, he didn’t even let Law answer as he rushed off into the classroom to fetch his keys, his bag and his red coat.

“Can Luffy come home with us? I want to show him our pool,” Lamy asked, tugging on Laws hand to take his attention away from watching Luffy who was locking the classroom door. Law shushed his little sister, hoping to god that Luffy hadn’t heard her.

“All done! Let’s go!” Luffy beamed as they all started to walk down the corridor and out of the school. 

“Luffy, do you want to come our house and play in the pool?” Lamy asked while walking in the middle of her brother and teacher. Law’s breath got caught in his throat as he heard his sisters words, he instantly started to cough and splutter.

“Lamy! You can’t just invite your teacher to our house, that’s up to the grown ups to decide if they want to invite him,” law explained once he had stoped coughing.

He turned to look at Luffy and noticed he was smiling “Its okay, I’m sorry Lamy, I can’t today, maybe another time?” Luffy grinned while he watched Law get flustered for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any comments you wish to give <3


End file.
